


Pup

by hellbentiero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Porn, Puppy Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbentiero/pseuds/hellbentiero
Summary: It had started as an experiment out of curiosity, but quickly developed into a natural part of their relationship, so when Gerard came home and saw Frank naked on his knees in the living room with his head bowed and eyes closed, he instantly knew it was one of those nights.





	Pup

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while because life got in the way, but this somehow happened last night. I didn't put too much thought into it, so it might not be my best piece, but it made me realize that I really want to start writing again asap.  
> Criticism, as well as requests, are always appreciated (whether it's kink/ porn or regular stuff!), but I don't do anything out of the categories non-con or age play.

Whenever his life got too stressful, Frank needed something to take the edge off, a way to ease the pressure built up inside of him. Back in college, he’d smoke too much weed with his bandmates, but now that he had an office job and an upscale apartment with his boyfriend, they had different ways to get him out of his head. 

It had started as an experiment out of curiosity, but quickly developed into a natural part of their relationship, so when Gerard came home and saw Frank naked on his knees in the living room with his head bowed and eyes closed, he instantly knew it was one of those nights.

Instead of their usual warm greeting and chatter about their days, Gerard quietly slipped off his shoes, hung up his jacket and walked up to his lover, but refrained from touching him. “What a good boy,” he whispered and saw the tension in Frank’s body when he couldn’t reach for his boyfriend’s warm skin. 

“Do you want to play?” It was a trick question, but Frank didn’t fall for it and remained quiet. “Do you want your collar?” There was the slightest hint of a shiver running down Frank’s spine right then, but he wouldn’t dare to let it show. “Can you wait here for me?” As he retrieved the black collar with a thick O-ring from its box in their nightstand, he listened for any sounds from his submissive, but the entire apartment was silent. He hadn’t expected anything else, though, because Frank in his headspace was always determined to do nothing but please his master.

“Always so obedient,” Gerard purred while fastening the leather around Frank’s neck, tight enough so he’d feel it with every breath but not so it would choke him. There were goose bumps on Frank’s smooth skin when Gerard slowly trailed a finger down his arm. “You may follow me to the bedroom.”  _On all fours_  wasn’t necessary to add. Frank knew. Reaching the soft carpet in front of their bed, Gerard reached for Frank’s bowed head, curling a finger in his dark hair. “Look at me, dog.” As a master, he was careful to keep his tone calm, commanding and firm at all times. Frank’s big eyes had that submissive look in them, the look of utter devotion and worship. It was that look that took Gerard’s breath away every time he saw it, speechless by how perfect his toy and lover was. “What’s your safeword?” 

“Oaktree, sir.” His voice sounded like he hadn’t used it in hours. He probably hadn’t.

“What do you do when you can’t speak?”

He tapped two fingers against his naked thigh, three times in quick regression.

“Keep your eyes on mine while I undress.” Gerard took his time to loosen his tie, unbutton his shirt and chuck off his pants, knowing it always drove Frank crazy. By the time he had dropped his briefs, Frank’s cock was hard, but his hands were still motionlessly clasped in his lap and his eyes were cast to the floor again. “You may suck me off, but dogs don’t get to touch.”

Frank knew better than to tease and took Gerard into his mouth right away, hands behind his back and keeping the pace slow and shallow until he could feel his master growing impatient and got bolder, swallowing him down until he hit his throat and beginning to bob his head in earnest, soft whines escaping him from time to time. “Such a perfect cockslut,” Gerard muttered under his breath, knowing Frank would have agreed with him if it hadn’t been for the dick in his mouth. As soon as Gerard could feel that familiar warmth spreading out in his abdomen, he pushed Frank off. “Too soon, pup. I still have plans for you.” Frank whined at the loss of contact, lips red and slick with spit, but didn’t protest further. “Did you prep yourself before my arrival?” The enthusiastic nod from Frank caused Gerard’s dick to gather even more precum at the tip and he couldn’t help but groan at the eagerness of his pup and gave himself a few quick strokes.

“Yeah? You fucked yourself thinking about my huge cock filling you up, huh? Show me then.” Grabbing a blue nine-inch dildo from their toy drawer, he got comfortable on the edge of their double bed to enjoy the show Frank didn’t hesitate to give him. They were long past the phase of awkwardness and Frank knew there was nothing that turned Gerard on more than to watch his lover fuck himself for his viewing pleasure. Not allowed to speak and ask for lube, Frank spit on the blue toy, spread out on the fluffy carpet with his feet and back on the ground and his hips and thighs raised to present his stretched hole and slowly ease the tip of the cold silicone into himself, groaning as he felt it fill his body inch by inch until he reached its end, the sparks of pain slowly turning into pleasure. “Aren’t you just a perfect little fucktoy,” Gerard drawled, eyes glazed over with lust while watching Frank’s hole clench around the thick toy. 

Frank could only moan in response, his whole body convulsing as he quickly moved the dildo in and out of himself, unable to hit his prostate from the angle but causing his cock to start throbbing nonetheless. Still jacking his own dick lazily but without getting himself off, Gerard watched intently until his pet reached the point where his thighs began to shake. “Stop.” It was an order and not a question, so Frank couldn’t refuse, but he visibly collapsed into himself on the carpet when his approaching orgasm was denied. The keening noises tearing from his chest were so delicious Gerard had to let go of his own wood to keep himself from coming too soon. 

“Up to your knees,” he rasped and took a moment to gather himself at the sight of his lover, desperate, naked and flushed scrambling to get up to his knees in front of him without hesitation. The sheer despair was visible in his eyes, but he wouldn’t dare to look into his master’s eyes. Gerard was certain nothing in the world could ever be as hot as this image. He bent forward to place his lips right next to Frank’s ear so he could feel him shivering at his whispered words. “You’re being so good for me tonight, I think you deserve a reward. Don’t you agree?” The frantic nod and pathetic whine were enough of an answer. Gerard couldn’t hold back a smirk. 

“You have permission to get on the bed. But good boys stay on their hands and knees and keep their eyes closed. Disobey and you’re back on the floor.” They both knew Frank wanted nothing more than praise, but it was always good to have a punishment in the back of a sub's mind, just in case.

It was almost amusing to watch Frank struggle to get up and somehow make his way up on the bed without a sound as fast as possible, but he managed to get into the requested position without falling off the bed somehow, his labored breathing the only sound in the room once again. 

"You look so delicious like this," Gerard commented matter-of-factly and crawled up behind his lover on the soft sheets, watching Frank's muscles ripple from a single touch to his back. He was always so responsive to every touch, it was nothing short of incredible to watch. "I could just eat you up. You'd let me, wouldn't you?" When Frank held back a reaction, Gerard bit down hard on Frank's shoulder and made him shout out and collapse forward out of sheer shock, but Gerard knew his body and immediately had him pressed up against his own naked chest with a firm arm around Frank's slim middle. He slowly pulled him closer to himself and moved his arm up to his collarbones, his hand teasingly trailing up until he could grasp the leather collar. Frank saw it coming but still felt every single nerve of his tingling when two fingers tugged hard enough on the O-ring to have him gasping for breath. 

"I think I should fuck you like this," Gerard whispered, still holding onto the collar and listening to more keening noises coming from his pet's mouth. "But only if you can beg for it." He watched Frank open his mouth and close it again when he realized begging didn't mean speaking. Gerard almost wanted to praise him again. He had trained him so well. 

Instead of using words, Frank laid down on the bed, ass still in the air, his wet hole glistening obscenely in the light, and starting full-on howling. With his back to Gerard, the noises he made were louder, higher and more desperate than any of his usual whines, mixed with moans, pleas and need. And he didn't stop. Either hiding his embarrassment or so desperate he was way past it, he kept making louder and more urgent sounds like a wolf in heat, his skin sweaty and the rest of him trembling. Gerard gulped. He had expected something from his boy, but not this. It was almost too intense, like coming straight from his own fantasies he'd never dare to vocalize.

When his master spoke up again, he shut up, but Gerard wouldn't have it. "No, keep going. I want to hear you. You sound like you want me to fucking breed you," he almost moaned himself and his pup whined again, his hard cock a deep red towards the tip. "Yeah? That want you want? Do you need more than a fucking tonight? You want me to breed you like the bitch you are?"

The sounds only got louder, reaching a point where their annoying neighbors would possibly hear, but neither of them gave a damn. Breeding meant more than rough sex; it was something Frank rarely wanted because it was so sheer primal. It turned them into animals. 

"Show me how loose you are, how well you've fucked yourself. Maybe then I'll have mercy and breed your needy hole," he growled right behind Frank who immediately grabbed Gerard's wrist where his nails dug into his sweat-slick hip to reach behind himself with his dom's hand, spreading his cheeks to show off how stretched he was. Technically, Frank wasn't allowed to touch Gerard, but Gerard was already grabbing his hips, pulling his pup as close as possible, and left angry red marks in the soft skin while positioning himself to finally slide home as quick as possible.

Their combined moans and growling spurred them on further and Gerard slammed into his puppy with one hand scratching his soft hips so hard it drew blood and the other curled around his neck and collar. Not strong enough to withstand the force from Gerard, Frank collapsed forward again and Gerard didn't hold him up this time and instead let Frank press his face into the pillows, muffling his high keening howls, his hips still in the air with his master digging into his flesh and neck. With beads of sweat running down his forehead, Gerard bucked his hips into the slim body so roughly their colliding skin didn't just made loud slapping sounds, but also began to redden from the force, wishing it could last forever, but knowing he was too close to hold back again. "Come with me, pup."

He tightened his fingers around Frank's neck and listened to the loud throaty gasps that followed and sent them both right over the edge, their bodies shaking and stuttering as Gerard brutally slammed into Frank and let out a low moan when he finally released into his boy's body and held on as long as possible to keep his load inside of him while watching Frank streak the bed with thick white spurts before completely losing control over his muscles and slumping into the sheets with a last low whine, Gerard's body covering him completely and still inside of him.

They were both panting and boneless and when Frank started to attempt moving in discomfort, his boyfriend finally slipped out of him and watched the sticky white fluid leaking out of his flushed body, his own dick giving a final weak twist at the sight. "God, I fucking love you," he whispered and could hear the lazy smile in Frank's voice.

"I fucking love you too," he mumbled, face still in their pillows. Gerard remained draped over him, wishing he'd never have to leave their bed again. Nothing out there could ever mean as much as this.


End file.
